epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Drakan95/Noah vs Ash Ketchum. Epic Rap Battles: Cartoons vs History
Pika-Pika! Pika-Pika! Pika-chuuuuuuuu!!!! Well, hello there dear friends and users! I shall welcome you back to another CvH rap fight! First of all, check the new battle that my man, Night, released and also thanks to him for proofreading this work! As always, I'm very glad and proud to see more readers giving their opinions about those rap battles. And hey look, this is definitely not the first anime vs bible battle that you'll see! (bpf) Anyways, before we start, let's give some credits, shall we? I would like to say HUGE LOVE to my man, Element K, who wrote for Ash and Pikachu, you can also check his awesome series down below, huge thanks to Joe who came up as well with some ideas and modifications and huge thanks to Leandro who made the cover, the title cards and the end slate. The main protagonist of the Pokémon ''anime and manga series, Ash Ketchum, and the last of the pre-flood Patriarchs, Noah fight against each other to see who's the best at gathering ''animals. Ash Ketchum Background: Pallet Town Noah Background: In front of his Ark Beat: Way Of The Warrior Battle BEGIN! 'Ash Ketchum' (starts at 0:31) Beware! You’re arena trapped, about to put the pressure on you Been to the gym so much can beat a man Black and Blue Flowing and flooding disses are just some of my pallets of talents You’re absent and haven’t been proved to exist on the planet You’ll end up fainted, strong stats and I don’t want to hear your cry You challenge me to a fight? You’ll get X-ed out and not know Y You let your brethren die as you tried to save yourself and your wife I'll submerge a bitch like he's a Magikarp holding an eviolite 'Noah' (0:53) A wild Noah has appeared, the Patriarch of Rap Flytes You try to fight when your little Charizard lacks flight Get on your bike or face my Gospel when I get Ham on the mic And I'll probably strike you down as father of the Isrealites Begin your Exodus, start running, I've got the Genesis of flow Pack up your Pokemon and I'll let them live upon my boat And when it's over I'll let my animals off, they're gonna want to gore ya Then my Lord will strike you from the Earth, like you're Sodom and Gomorrah 'Pikachu' (1:14) I blast off idiots like Team Rocket who can easily beat you I’m a bigger threat in a pocket, and my name is Pikachu! Attack on the track with a thunderbolt; face the face of the franchise Smack a whack hack nuts but no bolts, row, row, row your boat guy Building a ship for all the species with Noah-rk-itechture skills? That’s like throwing an iPhone (On airplane mode!) at a windowsill! Modern times we’re remembered, you see us on TV Noah existing in modern times? Stuck in the canals of Italy! (Ohhh!) 'Noah' (1:35) I'll leave you burned as an offering to my Father, hallowed be his name His Kingdom come, his will be done, I'll leave you stood out in the rain I'll pick Pikachu once I've beaten you and leave him in a petting zoo You can try to Mr Mime my lines, but rhymes will still leave you screwed And put a Curse upon this Gastly Digimon wannabe, I'm gonna haunt ya Hide your Cu-boner for Dawn, when I Slash through Sand you'll be slaughtered View my nakedness and it's over, you've got no game, boy, you've been played When Misty gets gritty with her sisters, Brock needs to find people his own age 'Ash Ketchum and Pikachu' (1:56) We’ve been sweeping from the start so can’t say this was a U-turn It may not be my type but when I spit, opponents get burned On your way out say hi to Yugi, Taichi, Dan and Darwin for us We cannot lose because we’re the very best, like no one ever was 'Noah' (2:06) From Egypt to Zion, this righteous shaman beats a layman Then sell your ass into slavery, just like your name is Canaan Burn you to ash when I smash, leave Ketchum slayed And throw him off of my Ark, into a watery grave WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? EPIC RAP BATTLES: CART-''' (The logo gets caught by a Poke Ball.) '''... ... Poll Who won? Ash Ketchum and Pikachu Noah Hint for the next battle Check my series! Check out Element K's series! Category:Blog posts